Name Calling
by Jennjennr
Summary: Names identify people, how they look, how they act, how they think. There's some perspectives that a name can give a person. Oneshot, Sakuracentric.


Name Calling.

Here's some Thanksgiving gift for ya'll nothing much but I hope you like it, I might turn it into a series of oneshot if people make requests for stories. Enjoy and please do tell me what you think.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

Name calling it's something that as a kid it hurts, a lot. Yet as a ninja, heck even as you get older names, well they just don't seem to matter anymore. Sai nick-names just about everyone that he meets. He calls me hag and Naruto dickless. Yet the more I hear it the less I care, it's just a word. It's not like every time he sees me he sticks a kunai in my eye. That's something I don't think I could handle.

But names are easy. My name is Sakura, I've been called thousands of names in my life it seems… ok so I know I'm exagerating but I know there's been lots. My otou-san calls my hime, well come to think of it a lot of people call me hime now, the older I get the more I get called that.

But I digress, I've also had bad names thrown at me, Forehead girl, weak, annoying, ugly, hag, worthless… just to name a few. When I was younger this all used to bother me. I was so young, names made me cry, I couldn't count how many times I went home and cried myself to sleep after someone called me a name. It hurt so bad, yet now they slide off me, like little water droplets, felt but they evaporate or run down my skin, doing no real damage, heck they only seem to make me stronger, like water makes me clean, it refreshes, these names help to remind me of what I'm not or sometimes more importantly, what I am.

Now don't get me wrong I have no delusions of being a princess but still, hime is one name I don't mind being called. In battle all kinds of names are thrown around, heck I've been called a bastard once or twice, and um, I'm a girl, but whatever, heck I can't count how many times I've been called a bitch in battle, the first time was with Sasori, it was soft almost a whisper, he called me a bitch after I repeatedly hit away his giant iron geometry set. There's nothing about names that effect me anymore… well that's what I used to think until I was shocked out of my mind when in the middle of a battle with the Akastuki –the effin Akatsuki- one of the men in the red swirled cloaks called me… hott, yeah with the double 't' as in good looking; fuckable.

How am I supposed to take that, it was also whispered, softly almost like he didn't want to really admit to thinking I was good looking. How the hell are you supposed to feel with the knowledge that one of the most feared males on the planet thinks your fuckable? You try it and tell me that the only response isn't a fish face; granted it's not attractive and probably made him want to retract the statement, but hell… There really is no response to that. Trust me I know.

Sakura looked out around her, she was surrounded by her fellow nins, her jumbled team, there was also the Akatsuki and Sasuke's group, yeah they were all there to witness her moment when in the first time in five years a name has finally left me feeling… like crying? No not really although the thought _Ick!_ did run through my head.

"Dude… did he just say you were hott?" Naruto stage whispered to me, though in typical Naruto fashion it was heard by all, I swear his voice carries for a good million yards.

"Heh heh, that's right pinky," –oh look another name- "I said you're hott, what ya wanna roll?" He blue skinned man grinned down at me, dammit, not only was he taller than me but he and his fellow red cloaks happened to be standing on top of a very high cliff, why was everyone taller than me?!

"Like hell I'd let you touch me shark-face," –hey look I can make them up too- "I'd rather kiss one of Naruto's toads." Quickly turning to Sai I stopped him from the statement I just knew was on the tip of his ink dipped tongue. "And _you_ don't open your mouth."

Seeing his slightly petulant fake smile I knew he figured I'd castrate him if he ran off at the mouth as he was so oft to do.

"Come on pinky, you know you wanna try out a real man, heh not getting enough from the shrimp next to ya huh?" Kisame growled low trying to be seductive but only managing demonic.

Sneering up at him I was sorely tempted to bait him further that actually I got all I wanted from oh say his mom, but figured I'd keep the conversation on the minimally civil level.

"Kisame," a cold voice called out behind the group of collected red cloaks, a chilling voice, that held authority that didn't come from age and knowledge but a authority that came from common sense if you messed with the owner of this voice your ass would be given a front door key to the afterlife, do not pass go do not collect two hundred dollars. "Settle down, we're not here to find bed-mates, after our business is settled then feel free to take what's left." The subtle message being take what hasn't been shredded to bloody bits, or whatever he hasn't deemed worthy to warm his own bed.

Finally the owner of the voice walked out from his hiding place in the back and made his presence known. Shivers went up and down my spine. How the hell did I end up in these situations? Huh? I was supposed to be the doll, the pretty pink princess who'd go through life being pampered. Yet here I stand in a group of shinobi ready to throw down over the fate of the whole world. Great has anyone got a bottle of water for the pink-ette in the front she is getting a tickle in her throat, oh and some antacids would be nice too, to settle her nervous stomach.

The authoritative male was tall –of course he was weren't they all- his hair was a blonde orange red mixture not seen often on the heads of any, though neither was pink, at least his looked normal –lucky bastard. The weirdest thing about him was his face, covered in piercings and his eyes were almost hypnotic, their red centers surrounded by concentric rings that seemed to draw your gaze to the center, making you lose your mind in the process. This man crouched down looking down from his vantage point at the gathered shinobi below.

"Although I can't fault you your choice, the girl with the pink hair is quite stunning." Oh god, now him, great, first Sasori wanted me as a puppet, the shark man wants a snog, and now this guy thinks I'm stunning –although hey I think that's the nicest compliment I've ever received. Try again when you aren't planning on killing all my important people and maybe we'll do lunch freaky eye's man.

Gee this name thing really is contagious.


End file.
